Brilliant
by NotYourAveragePsycho
Summary: What's this? NotYourAveragePsycho is back! :D Anywho. Oneshot BBRAE. Because I like those. Fourth of July. Enjoy. D


**Well. Here it is. A nice little fireworks one-shot. Just in time for the 4th! Ok.. The day after. But hey! I was close:D Beast Boy&Raven. Huzzah. Enjoy. :D**

Brilliant

"It's fire in the sky. Whoo-hoo," claimed a rather bemused Raven. Her lavender eyes scanned the stars for the umpteenth time. She pulled her cloak around her pale body to protect her from the cold. However,her cloak did not protect her from fingers.

Beast Boy poked her shoulder. "No, silly! They're fireworks! The best part of the fourth of July!" squealed the overly excited teen. He plopped himself down beside Raven and stared happily at the night sky.

The Teen Titans were currently located on the roof of their T-shaped tower. It was, after all, the best place to watch the fireworks show. Each year, the team hauled their chairs and blankets up the stairs to the top of the building, and each year was the same. Robin and Starfire would watch together, the alien princess dazzled by the display and the boy wonder holding her tight. Cyborg taped the show every time. No one ever watched the tapes from previous years, but it was filmed anyway.

This left Raven and Beast Boy. Each year, Raven would complain, and each year Beast Boy would sit by her none the less. Raven seemed to always have a new topic to bring up. It was too cold. It was too happy. Robin and Starfire were to lovey-dovey. The list went on and on. This years topic? Boredom.

"It's the same thing every time, you know. They never change it," she lectured. The fireworks had yet to begin, and already Raven was bored. Beast Boy kept his gaze on the stars.

"That's because it's already super! Why mess with something great?" the changeling responded. Raven rolled her eyes. She brought her knees to her chin and hugged them tight. It was getting rather chilly.

"How can you be so excited? Every year, we do the same thing. Watch the same fireworks, sit in the same spot… Yet, you're always so happy about it." It seemed Raven had a new thing to complain about. Beast Boy's child-like excitement had rubbed her the wrong way.

Beast Boy's head lowered slightly. He concentrated on his hand, which was apparently very interesting all of a sudden. A small grin etched across his green face. "I have my reasons."

This of course was a very unsatisfactory answer. Raven frowned. "And what would those be?"

"I'm not telling!" he exclaimed, his small smile now a huge grin. Raven's eye twitched. This made the changeling's smile grow even more. In fact, he even began to laugh a little. Raven rolled her eyes.

A slight shiver ran down her spine. "_It's getting colder…"_ she thought to herself. Raven turned her head so she could now see Starfire and Robin. Robin had his arms around the red haired girl, her head resting on his shoulder. _"Damn Starfire and her personal heating system."_

Raven was in the middle of a mental rant when she found herself being surrounded by a pair of slightly muscular arms. Her body tensed. "Cold, Rae?" asked Beast Boy, his head right next to her ear. Raven quickly analyzed the situation. Beast Boy had somehow gotten behind her and hugged her. She was sitting in his arms, his legs out on either side. She couldn't decide if she should punch him or throw him off the roof.

"Get off me. Now!" she warned, but his grip only grew tighter.

"Awww, Rae! But you're cold! I saw you shiver. I saw you!" he cooed in her ear, snuggling into her hair. Her eye twitched again. "Besides… You know you like this!"

Raven opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by a cannon. The fireworks were starting. Beast Boy oo-ed and aww-ed at each colorful explosion. The sky lit up and sparkled. Raven gave the show a blank stare. It bored her. But, though she would never admit it, she was glad she was with Beast Boy. It _was_ rather cold.

The show ended after an amazing finale. Beast Boy jumped up and applauded, cheering to no one in particular. Raven rolled to the floor due to the sudden lack of a pillow. Great. Now she was cold again. She picked herself up and dusted off her cloak.

"Well. That was pointless," she decided out loud. Beast Boy whirled around, a look of surprise painted on his features.

"Pointless? No way! It was brilliant! Brilliant! Were we watching the same show?" he laughed.

Raven rolled her eyes yet again. She started to walk back to the stairs to begin her descent towards her room when a thought stopped her. "You know. You never told me your reason for liking this stupid tradition so much."

Beast Boy froze in the middle of his happy dance. The ground was suddenly much more interesting. He slowly looked up, another tiny smile on his face. " Oh, that's easy Raven. I look forward to it every year… Because… I get to watch the fireworks with you."

Now it was Raven's turn to freeze. She stared at the changeling in front of her. Her mouth was agape and her cheeks were painted a delicate shade of pink. Before she could respond, Beast Boy planted a quick kiss on her cheek. He then ran off to tell Cyborg just how amazing he thought the fireworks were. Raven remained where she was. She lifted a hand to her cheek.

Perhaps fireworks were brilliant.


End file.
